counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Frantic
Frantic (es_frantic) was an official escape scenario map that featured the terrorists who were evading the counter-terrorists in which they were assigned to eliminate the terrorists. The map takes place in a apparent abandoned subway, somewhere in New York City. Description Background: The CT squad has been tipped off as to the whereabouts of a NYC terrorist group. The Terrorists have just stepped off a subway and must make a break for it. Counter-Terrorists: Enter the subway tunnels and eliminate the terrorist group. Do not let them get to the streets. Terrorists: Get topside immediately and get the hell out of the subway tunnels. Tactics Counter-Terrorists: Since you are very close to the Terrorist escape zone and you can purchase ammo, weapons, and equipment, your team has a major advantage. You can position yourself and/or your team nearby the staircase that leads to the escape zone or you and/or team can hunt the terrorists. Just watch out for corners that may contain an ambush, dark areas, and try not to expose yourself in the large areas of the map. Terrorists: Whatever you do, stick close to your team members and make a break for the escape zone. Try to be stealthy by approaching corners with extreme caution and walk instead of running. It is also highly recommended to not expose yourself in the large sectors in the map as it may draw attention of the counter-terrorists. If you are lucky and have sufficient skills, you may be able to take down a CT and steal his weapon(s) and grenade(s). If not, there is an armory at the Terrorist spawn area that contains HE grenades, Flashbangs, an AK-47, a D3/AU-1, 3 KM Sub-Machine Guns, and kevlar. However, the only access point through the armory is a very strong vent that takes at least 45 seconds or more to break thus making time being wasted and allowing the counter-terrorists to reach your position faster. Trivia *The description of the map claims that the conflict is taking place in New York City, the only "official" map that is ever known to center in the United States. *If bots are equipped, they may have some navigation problems. This occurs when they fall into areas with train tracks (nearby the spawn points for both teams) and are unable to get out. *Some of the boxes and wood planks can be broken. This is very unusual as many maps in Counter-Strike do not feature the ability to break wooden material. *In some parts of the map, breakable wood planks block access to certain areas. Notably, there is a room that has a wood plank on the door and, if accessed, the room appears to be a registration booth for the subway. The light switch can even switched on but the room has no other purpose other than hiding and being useful for ambushes. *Before Fastline, Frantic was the only official map to ever feature a subway, let alone, an abandoned subway. It appears disused as the subway is in disrepair, has been boarded up, and there is almost no life signs in the area. *An HE grenade can be found in a room nearby the terrorist spawn zone. *If a player goes to one of the terrorist escape zones located above the subway, the time taking place looks like dawn or evening. *There is another escape zone that is somewhat hard to find. The passageway is blocked by wood planks but can be broken apart. At the end of the hallway is an elevator that has a sign labeled "Surface Access". Since there is no switch, the doors of the elevator can be interacted and the doors can be opened. What the elevator contains is an escape zone that would allow the terrorist team to escape. In fact, there is a buy zone for the Counter-Terrorists but for an unknown reason, the CTs never spawn in that area. Category:Escape maps